


Writing and rewriting the stars

by youngvalcano



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngvalcano/pseuds/youngvalcano
Summary: "So you're a mutant turtle?"Mikey nodded."And you were exposed to chemicals that mutated you?"Mikey nodded again."And you live in the sewers?"Mikey's head hurt from how much he was nodding."And when I fainted your first response was to take me to your home in the sewers instead of the hospital?"*partially written on android
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Michelangelo (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partially written on android

I think it goes without saying that Michelangelo was not one to follow the rules. He would either do the complete opposite or find a loophole. Like this story here, Mikey sat perched like an owl over the city. His older brother Leonardo made a rule of not going Downtown alone. But he never said anything about going uptown. And here he was watching the rich kids with their shopping bags. All he could think was, "why come all the way out here for clothes that fall apart?". 

"They have the best of everything" he said to himself.

"The best clothes, the best food, even the best medicine."

"And here we are in the sewers waiting for the world to accept anything remotely like us."

"HEY!" That was not him this time.

He scrambled to the edge where the noise came from, there was a man dressed in all black, how the hell did Mikey miss that among the bright designer clothes. He was playin tug of war with a young girl for her purse and shopping bags. Mikey was about to grab the oversized hoodie he brought with him and jump in, but that plan went south when the guy grabbed the girl and began to drag her towards the alley, why the hell was nobody helping? Was this what Donnie would call the bystander effect? Did these people really think that someone else would do something like the rest of their problems, immediately Mikey donned his hoodie and jump down straight on top of the mugger. Thankfully he missed the girl and the guy fell flat, that was when he got a good look at the girl, the first thing he noticed about her was that she looked terrified, next he noticed that she was calming down, then he heard her yell.

"LOOK OUT" she was pointing behind her.

"Wha" Mikey asked looking over his shoulder.

The guy had gotten up and with a "WOAH" Mikey had dodged and grabbed the girl resulting in the guy punching a wall instead.

"Son of a -" the mugger could not complete his curse due to Mickey taking advantage of his keeled over form to kick him in the face.

"AND STAY DOWN" Mikey ordered.

"Are you okay" he turned to ask the girl.

The girl fainting was a sure sign that his hood fell off.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partially written on Android

Buffy Shellhammer was bored out of her mind. Another day her father had canceled dinner. So to make up for it, her father gave her his credit card to buy a new purse. Another purse another reminder that her father doesn't love her. So she looked through the windows for the most beautiful and expensive purse. Good enough for her wardrobe, bad enough to piss off her father. Her eyes finally landed on a golden piece. As soon as she walked out of the store she felt a tug. She turned around to see a creep in a mask trying to steal her shopping bags.

"HEY LET GO!"

"GIVE ME YOUR BAGS!"

"NO," She yelled "HELP!"

"SHUT UP!" The man grabbed her.

Buffy continued to scream for help. But nobody helped her, they were all too busy thinking someone else was going to help her, the bystander effect really was dangerous why did nobody ever realize that? and of course, she was being led to a dark alley. She kicked but the creep placed his hand over her mouth, she bit down as hard as she could, and out of anger the creep threw her against a wall, all she could think was, "this is it, I'm going to die this way". Then the figure fell from the sky, and as a fighter, he began to fight the creep only stopping to see if she was alright, but before she could answer the creep got up again ready to attack the figure only for the figure to take him down again. 

"And stay down" the figure yelled.

If it were not a near-death experience Buffy would have laughed. Then the figure stood up, it was not the bald head that got to her. It was not the green skin, It wasn't the big blue eyes that belonged to a human that got to her. It was all of those things and more. 

* * *

The girl looked at him with fear in her eyes. It was as if she wanted to faint.

"I know what you're thinking."

But Mikey couldn't finish that sentence when the girl fainted and without hesitation, Mikey caught the girl before she could hit the ground. Now he was screwed, he couldn't take her to a hospital since this would mean either carrying an unconscious girl through the streets and would definitely attract attention or he could stick to the shadows and rooftops which could result in her being even more injured. So there was only one option left, carrying her bridal style he went back to the lair, mentally preparing himself for the stern talking he would get from his brothers. But the second he got home he had realized that his brothers were nowhere to be found, and the second he entered the kitchen he figured out why. On the fridge, there was a note that said in Leo's handwriting that he and his other brothers went to April's since Donnie agreed to help her with an assignment, and since Donnie turns into a complete buffoon when he is with her, Raph and Leo came along to make sure he didn't get hurt on the way, or just went to see how far Donnie's lovesickness went, whatever it was. This was fortunate and unfortunate, first, his brothers did not know that he went out and got back late. 

"Now I just have to help the girl and hope they don't come back till she's gone," he said to himself.

"Now what would Master Splinter do?" 

"Where do we keep the ice packs?"

"Where the hell are those towels?" he picked one up.

"Yup this one's clean enough" he then ran to the girl that he left on the couch.

Master Splinter probably would have given him that look he gave to all his sons when they did something stupid and brilliant at the same time, the "you did the right thing but I am disappointed that you did it this way" look. He paused in the middle of dabbing the girl's forehead. It had been four months since Splinters death and while not everything was down in the dumps, there was still that gloom hanging over everyone's heads, Raph had continued to take care of Chompy. But he was still easy to anger, if not more, Donnie had gotten into the habit of locking himself in his lab barely coming out to get food and water, heck Mikey was sure he even slept on his desk without any care.

"Leo is getting worse."

"If he didn't grow up already" he balled the fist that wasn't touching the girl's head "he definitely is now."

"It's like he is trying to fill Splinter's shoes."

He was not sure if the girl could hear him, he hoped not Splinter's death was forcing him to do something that he hoped he would never have to do before completing his training, grow up, he picked up the things Raph broke in a rage.

"I always bring Donnie his food when he forgets to come out."

Yet still Leo was hard on him, constantly telling him to get off his ass, when Mikey wasn't training, telling him to grow up whenever Mikey had a smile on his face, the came the words that caused this whole debacle. Leo had accused him of not caring about Splinter's death. This still irked Mikey who cried to the point his eyes swelled when the only father he ever had died, and yet the guy who was just as hurt as he was accused him of being some sort of unfeeling monster. Is that all the world sees him as, some overly happy fool who doesn't know that life isn't fair, does he think he had an easy life, first life told him that he would be stuck underground because the world above would call him a monster. Then when he was given the chance to be a hero, he wouldn't get even a single thank you, and then his father, the man who raised him, the man who loved him, who gave him the name he loved died in his arms. And the guy who thought that it was his job to take Master Splinter's place said that he didn't care, if he really was going to be another Father then maybe he souldn't be saying things he wasn't sure was true, that was why Mikey went Downtown, and now the girl was waking up.


End file.
